Tensions Among Angels
by Barbara Torres
Summary: Tensions among Angels is a story about when god first created all the angels. This story takes place right in between the events of the book of Genesis and the heavenly is fictional narrative tries to focus on how Lucifer had built up so much hate and resentment for his creator and his brothers, enough to start a war.


The clouds stretch out across the horizon, where light is seen in every inch. There was

one being, God. He was tall and had immense power, enough to create a million universes. But

for him to reign, he needed more powerful beings by his side. Archangels. He decided to create

an array of angels with different characteristics. They will all stand by his side, to be in a place of

eternal peace and happiness.

God starts by making his first follower. He uses all his combined power and forces to

create this being. He clasps his hands together and begins. Using all of his good will, he creates

an archangel, he calls him, Michael. God gave him a tall stature, like his, only not as enormous.

The archangel Michael was to become a very powerful warrior, so god gave him a suit of armor.

It was gold, like the warm light across the white clouds. On his waist he had a sword made from

the finest metal God could create. Michael was to be the most noble and heroic archangel. His

wings were beautiful and enormous, silky smooth to the touch. Stitched and woven from the

finest feathers of all creations.

After all the finishing touches, he makes another. This archangel is made with keen ears

and superb knowledge. He has powerful wings that can take him almost anywhere. Like

Michael, he is noble and wise, but not as wise as his creator. He is to become God's great

messenger. His name shall be Gabriel, his duty: to provide messages from God.

Once God was finished with these two wonderful men, he felt proud. He continued on

with creating more archangels. It took him nearly 3 days to create all these wonderful beings.

God was a god of justice and believed in the balance of life, even in the divine heaven. One day

he was creating an archangel with a purpose, which was different from all the other archangels.

This angel would be the one to enact balance in this world. God made him with a mind and soul

different from the rest. He wasn't meant to be the most noble or wisest. His mind was a bit more

selfish and thought he deserved greatness. Even though he was like this, his being was radiant.

This archangel, along with the others glowed with an immense light and had beautiful white

wings that opened wide. His name, Lucifer.

"Hello, my children!" exclaimed God.

"Hello creator!" spoke out the angels.

"Please," said the enormous being, "Call me God."

"Why must we call you God?" asked a curious angel.

God responded and said how that was his name and that he had a name as well. All his

brothers and sisters had names that made them unique. The curious archangel was Lucifer. God

was okay with his curiosity, but feared it at the same time. He was sure of his power, but not of

his thoughts and where they would lead him.

All the archangels, as they grew, started to reveal their true self-beings. Raphael

exceeded in his power to heal and Michael started to become a wonderful leader of strength and

courage. Lucifer grew a bit jealous of his brothers and their great powers. One day Lucifer

decided to mess around with Michael so he decided to hide his sword. Michael had been looking

for it frantically, he couldn't find it anywhere no matter how high or how far he looked. He was a

bit suspicious of Lucifer, so he decided to ask him.

"Lucifer! Have you done taken my sword?" said Michael.

Lucifer giggled and said "No, I haven't seen it."

After he heard his answer, Michael enraged grabbed Lucifer by the neck and slammed

him as hard as he could onto the heavenly floors.

"Why must you hurt me so?" said Lucifer.

"Because, I know your true intensions. You are jealous of your brothers and sisters. You envy

their power and strength. Sometimes I question whether you love our creator." said Michael.

"Why would you question my loyalty…. Maybe we should start pointing fingers at

you!" exclaimed Lucifer.

"Why me! Questioned Michael, "I have proven to our God that I'm one of the greatest soldiers

he has. Not only that, but I'm loyal and the noblest of all. I see, you envy me and the love god

has for me!"

"You're such a fool. I do not envy you, I pity you," said Lucifer.

"And why is that?" questioned Michael.

"You're so innocent, it's sad really. Figures you don't know." said Lucifer.

"What is it! yelled Michael.

"Well, let's just say you aren't the chosen one to go down to earth," whispered Lucifer.

"What? How do you know? You are lying, it's just you jealousy that speaks such things." said

Michael.

"Fine believe what you want! replied Lucifer.

Michael got so infuriated he grabbed Lucifer and started to punch him with his mightiest

blows. One hit after another showing all of his strength. He suddenly stopped. He looked down

at Lucifer. His faced was bruising, as he held his side. Lucifer wasn't very strong and Michael

was extremely powerful, but the reason Michael stopped was because someone called out his

name. It was God. His call was so loud it thundered throughout the heavens.

"MICHAEL!" he howled," that is enough, come help me lift your brother!"

God was very disappointed in his strongest soldier for his actions. But sadly the words

of Lucifer he expected. He wasn't surprised at all with him, just angered at Michael's actions. He

sent Lucifer away and told Michael to meet him at God's wondrous throne. He had Raphael help

heal Lucifer, but Lucifer shouted no. God gave him a menacing look, and Lucifer put his head

down and followed after Raphael. God had decided to have a long talk with Michael and

decided it was time for his first creation to learn a lot more, but not of course obtain all of God's

wisdom.

Michael was waiting patiently for God and felt with the most utter disappointment in

himself. He felt something he has not ever felt before, it was guilt. He then had a lot of questions

for God and what he didn't know is that God had a lot to tell him as well. Lucifer was healed at

an instant and decided to hurry over to God's throne, without even thanking Raphael, he dashes

away. As he approaches he is halted by this sort of impenetrable wall. This strange force also

happened to cancel out any and all sound. He was disappointed. God did this on purpose because

he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

"Sir I'm truly sorr-"

"Michael, I just want to talk. One thing I must say is your actions have got me very disappointed

in you," said God," but I think it's time you learned a bit more."

"Yes, sir," said Michael.

God went on with endless explanations about all his brothers and sisters. But the

conversation got interesting when they began to speak about Lucifer. God had elaborately

explained his character, but not his purpose for that was knowledge God kept to himself. He did

not mention the plans he has for his young brother, he only explained that he shouldn't act on

things with violence. Michael interrupted by asking why he had all this strength if he shouldn't

use it. God laughed and said that violence is only used when the actions of others may hurt you

or innocent ones. Michael began to understand and that his courage and strength is only

intended to be used for the protection of others. Those others were also known as humans, but

they wouldn't be brought up by God until he felt it was time.

"Michael," said God," I made you to become a magnificent warrior of strength, not a

being of destruction."

"I understand you sir," said Michael

"Now go off, and I don't want to see another mishap you understand?" asked God.

"Yes sir, well I'll be out of your sight," whispered Michael.

God nodded and watched as Michael left. God being the all powerful and all knowing

knew of Lucifer's presence.

"How could he accuse me?" thought Lucifer to himself," doesn't he know that I'm stronger than

he is, I'm the one who is always helping our creator… I'm even more powerful than him! I'm-"

Lucifer paused for the great one had called upon him. He flew over to his presence

with his head held high and his chest pushed up. God's throne was enormous; it was gold,

glowing like the radiant sun that he had created. On the sight of Lucifer he his expression had

seemed to sadden. He saw his son and felt a deep sorrow in himself. He knew he couldn't go

back, but that things must happen this way.

"Lucifer, do you feel any remorse for making your brother act this way?" asked God.

"Me! Why he is the one that smashed me to the ground, although I could of done the same but I

refused in doing so," said Lucifer with a smirk.

"Lucifer you can't be that ignorant, you as well as I know that your brother Michael is

immensely stronger than you, with a purpose of course."

"What is the purpose is he meant to be the chosen one?"asked Lucifer.

"No, and it shouldn't be of any interest of yours anyways. Focus on the gifts I have given you."

"What gifts, I'm just your petty servant!" yelled Lucifer.

Lucifer stormed out, and left God at his throne. After this scene he was devastated at

his poor child. Lucifer had gone off with rage. He kept telling himself that he was more than just

a servant. He was better, better than Michael or Gabriel. He thought to himself then that he was

even better than God. Lucifer decided to talk to other archangels and to share how truly unjust

this place was. They listened to him and believed in him, that now they must wage war against

God to take over his throne. God knew and it crushed him to find out that some of his children

were taken away from him. He called upon Michael.

"Michael," he said, "it's time."

Michael had nodded and got his men ready for war was about to rage in heaven. He

talked to his men and gave them strength.

"Today a war shall fall upon us, and I know you men are prepared for everything they're going

to throw at us," said Michael.

As Michael was preparing his men, Lucifer had been doing the same. He kept saying

that they are doing this for their freedom and that nothing was going to stop them. Both sides

were ready, and soon an immense battle was about to begin. God was at his throne and decided

he was ready for what was about to happen, for his children will no longer be with him and the

monster he created will enact balance in this world. Sometimes some need to be sacrificed for

the good of others. It was a sad truth, but things must be done this way, they must. God's

thoughts were halted at the sound of a clash. It had begun.


End file.
